


Cas' Death

by slipper007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, baby!jack makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipper007/pseuds/slipper007
Summary: What if Castiel didn't die immediately in 12x23? What if Dean held him in his final moments?A little something inspired bythis postbecause tumblr users@lobotomycastieland@evermorecastielhurt me last night with their widower arc posting
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Cas' Death

Mom was gone, Lucifer, too. Cas was…

Dean fell to his knees, overwhelmed, while Sam ran back into the house.

He couldn’t breathe. It was like the whole world had dropped out from under him. Cas was… No, no he couldn’t be. Not like this. Even with the triangular wound that Dean knew went all the way through. Even with his eyes still smarting from the heavenly white light that had spilled from Cas’ eyes and mouth and chest.

He thought it was a cruel trick at first when he saw that chest rise, only to see it fall and rise again. The buzzing in his ears turned into groans and he sprang up, grabbed the trenchcoat by the lapels and peered into his face, desperately looking for anything, a single sign that Castiel was alive.

Castiel groaned at the pressure on his chest, eyes fluttering open.

“Cas?!”

In seconds, Dean had pulled him upright and slid behind him to get pressure on his wounds, especially the one on his back. Dammit, he had a chance, he had a fighting chance.

“Dean?”

“I’m here. I’m here, buddy.”

His hands were coated in blood, but he slid the one around to Cas’ front, settling where the tip on an angel blade had pierced through.

“You’re hurt…”

“What?”

“Blood…”

Dean felt Cas’ hand settle over his own.

Castiel tried to turn to face him, but Dean wouldn’t let him. “Cas, I need you to hold still. I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He pushed harder, trying to staunch the bleeding as it saturated the soil, and winced at the breathless, pained noise it drew.

“’S mine?”

Dean nodded, even knowing Castiel couldn’t see it.

“I’m going to fix you up, okay? I’ve got you.”

The sluggish, shock-slowed gears of Castiel’s mind must have caught onto the gravity of the situation.

“Get ‘way,” Castiel begged, trying to push Dean’s hands away.

“What? No. No, no, no, Cas.”

“Don’ wan' t’ hurt you,” Cas slurred, still trying to get away. Dean struggled to keep his hands steady and felt more blood slip through his fingers.

“You’re not hurting anybody but yourself, Cas. Hold still so I can stop the bleeding.”

“Go,” he commanded, and even with looking, Dean knew that spark was back in his eyes, even as they grew unfocused.

“Dammit, Cas, no.”

“Wings,” he whispered, falling still as he realized Dean intended to stay. “Going t’ burn.”

“No, no they’re not. You’re not going to die, Cas.”

“Dean...”

“You’re not. You have to live. You have to.”

“’N feel it.”

“No, Cas, you can’t. Not like this.” He screamed his brother’s name, begged him to get out here and _help him please help him_.

“’S ‘kay,” Cas assured him, mindlessly patting Dean’s hand, oblivious to the blood still seeping through.

Sam burst back through the doorway, a baby in his arms.

“Jack,” Cas murmured insistently. “Name’s Jack.”

With that, his body went limp, his hand falling away limply. Dean pulled him close, desperate to keep his angel with him as his body lit up one final time.

Dean screamed, unsure if it was from the burning or the knowledge that Castiel was gone, but it didn’t much matter.

Castiel was cold in Dean’s arms when it was over, though maybe it was because his chest was smoldering still. He could still feel that heat as he watched Cas burn a day later. He could still feel the heaviness of him, how hard he’d fought to keep him in his arms and how he’d longed to crawl into the pyre and burn with him.

But he couldn’t. He couldn’t leave Cas’ kid or his brother. Not like that. Not when they needed him.

Dean replaced the weight of a body in his arms with that of a baby and forced himself to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](https://slipper007.tumblr.com/post/644613912065720321/a-little-something-inspired-by-this-post-because)


End file.
